The Time Lord's Wife
by The Delectable Miss Pond
Summary: I am terrible at summarys! Hmm, let's just say it's my own take on Audrey Niffenegger's clasic XD


**So, I felt like writing a crossover story, so here it is! A combination of two of my fave TV shows, Doctor Who and The Royal! I shall right more if you like it! So, it's based on the amazing book The Time Traveller's wife, copyright Audrey Niffenegger, Doctor Who copyright BBC and The Royal ITV XD**

_Tuesday, 22__nd_ _August 1939 (The Doctor is 911, Jill is 7)_

**Doctor: **It's a quiet afternoon in March, hopefully somewhere near the north Yorkshire coast. I recognise the place; it's the clearing me and Jill have spent so many years in. The sun beams down on me, yet there isn't any warmth. 'Typical British weather', as Jill calls it, or will call it. Looking around, I realise how much the area reminds me of the seventh moon of Celestra, but I'm not sure whether it's down to the same sheer beauty of the place, or because of the beautiful memories I share on both.

I forced Amy and Rory to stay in the TARDIS; guiltily, I must admit, but it must be bad enough to have one complete stranger turn up knowing everything about you and your future, let alone three. I do find it bizarre; having to say goodbye without her even knowing me, but it is something I'm used to, except not with someone I'm so close to. I've been waiting for over an hour, I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I'm in the right place. Has Jill even been born yet? This has happened before, many times, and it's a pain. I miss Jill, and spend my time wondering around the village. Amy kept a count of how many times I've been greeted with 'Ah, the weirdo who knows the Wetherills' and the like. So I just walk around for a couple of days, in case Jill eventually turns up, and then eventually I go off on my travels and try again a couple of journeys later. I get it right eventually; and she's always waiting when I do.

I begin to pass the time by making polite conversation with a passing cat; it seems quite pleased to have company, and starts scratching up my leg; I think it's trying to be friendly, but I'm not quite sure about the growling. I bend down and make an imitation noise and return it, but he, or she; it could be a she, but I think it's a he, starts to scratch my face. I jump back in surprise, cursing at the cat, but I stop as I hear a nervous, but young and clear laugh. And as I look up, I see a young girl burst into the clearing. It's Jill.

She's so young, I never thought I'd ever see her this young, but here she is, staring at me with juvenile, wide eyes. She is still wearing her school uniform, or what I assume passes for school uniform in her time; a pink floral tea dress, with knee high woollen socks and buckled shoes, and she has a satchel over one shoulder. "Mum!" She screams, keeping her eyes on me. I step back at the ear piercing noise, and attempt to show her a friendly smile. "Mum!" She repeats, beginning to run.

"No, no, no. Urm, hello!" I say, in the most friendly but convincing manner. She turns around and stares at me. I know I've got to be really careful here; I've got the weight of my past and her future on my shoulders. But it's more than that this time. Much more.

"Hello?" She says, raising an eyebrow. I walk a little closer, this time being careful not to frighten her. "Why are you here?"

That was not the most brilliant question she could have asked, but it helped a little. "I'm here to see you." I reply, holding out a hand. "I'm the Doctor."

Jill hesitates for a moment, looking around. "I'm Jill," She says shakily, then; "Doctor Who?" Her face is alive with fear and excitement. Curiosity surrounds her, just like I remember.

"Just the Doctor." I lean forward and examine her features. She has the same dark hair, the same sparkly eyes and, even if she's not showing it, the same beautiful smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you are really, really pretty?" I have, plenty of times, but never to this Jill.

Screwing her face up, she turns her head until she's practically horizontal. "Mummy says that I must never speak to strangers." She says, turning her back to me. I turn her around again and hold her shoulders.

"Look at me. Do I look like a stranger?" She pauses for a minute, then nods. Gosh, she's a great help. Why do they tell them to never talk to any strangers, rather than never talk to, strange strangers. Or be polite to strangers. Or in my case, determine whether or not the stranger is a threat to this or any other planet and then be polite to them. "Ok, here we go. 'Hello, Jill. My name is the Doctor.' There we go. Now we aren't strangers. So you can talk to me."

The girl laughs, and it rings out clear throughout the clearing. "That's not how it works. I still don't know you."

"That's strange, Jill. Because I know you."

She has to think about this one. "No you don't. I've never met you."

"You have. Just not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Silence. Jill keeps swapping her weight from one foot to another, looking at me with those innocent wide eyes. I smile at her, and she falters for a moment and smiles back. And it's just like the good old days.


End file.
